


Birds of a Feather Fight Together

by VirtualKibou



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualKibou/pseuds/VirtualKibou
Summary: I never thought things would turn out this way.Then again, though, I should have - the world is a merciless existence.[work #1 of the Maximum Ride: Recombined series]





	Birds of a Feather Fight Together

* * *

The story of the Experiment - and of us - is not one for the faint of heart...  
but if you so desperately want to know it, carry on.

**~ Max**

* * *

 


End file.
